Santa Baby
by Monroe-Militia
Summary: After the Patriots have been wiped out, Willoughby throws a Christmas celebration. Bass accidentally pisses off fake Santa and ends up stuck in his place.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the Patriots had been wiped out, Willoughby had gotten even more into the holidays. The whole town was going all out for Christmas. Personally, Bass thought it was all a waste of time and was planning on spending his time getting drunk and skipping fake Santa's appearance all together. It's not like any of those kids were going to get what they asked for anyways.

He was on the way to the bar, to drink off the memory that he was stuck in Christmas land with a bunch of over-excited kids while he hadn't seen his own in months, when he turned a corner and found a man in a truly pathetic Santa costume shooting up.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered.

* * *

Rachel was a little too excited at the chance to have another real Christmas with her daughter after all these years and frankly it was driving Charlie a little crazy. Miles was absolutely no help, even though he knew that her mother was treating her like she was five years-old. He thought it was funny.

"Please, Charlie?" Rachel tried again.

"No," Charlie argued. "I'm not a kid. I am _not_ sitting on Santa's lap."

"Come on, Charlie," Miles insisted with a smirk. "Get in the Christmas spirit."

She shot daggers at him with her eyes. She didn't know how, but she was going to find a way to get back at him for this later.

* * *

Bass never should have said anything. He should have just kept walking and let Santa go out drugged, but, no, he had just had to interfere and what good had that gotten him? None.

"If you think you can do better, then go ahead."

Pretending to be Santa was not at all how he wanted to spend his afternoon, but the guy had thrown his suit at him and stormed off. There wasn't even a sketchy Santa anymore and it was his own damn fault, so he had sucked it up and put the suit on. There couldn't be that many kids in Willoughby. Could there? Maybe he wouldn't really be stuck there for that long.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?" Rachel demanded through gritted teeth as her mood was abruptly soured by the appearance of 'Santa'.

Charlie followed her mother's gaze to find none other than Sebastian Monroe dressed up as Santa as various children cheered at his arrival. She had to let out a laugh at that.

"He is definitely going to scare off the children," Miles insisted.

A smirk formed on Charlie's lips as she decided that maybe this would be fun after all. Turns out she wouldn't even have to wait to get her revenge on her uncle after all. "I'd better go get in line if I'm going to sit on Santa's lap," she commented.

* * *

Bass spotted Charlie in the line and thought at least something interesting might come of this. He wasn't sure what she was doing in line with Miles and Rachel around, but he didn't overly care. He probably should. After all, they were her family and Miles was his best friend. But Charlie had been getting flirtier lately, especially when they were out of earshot of those most likely to overreact. Maybe nothing was really going to come of it, but with Miles spending most of his time with Rachel, Connor nowhere to be found, and no fight to throw himself into, Bass would really take anything she was willing to give him.

He forced a fake smile onto his lips as a boy about six years-old came running up to him. The mop of curly brown hair and the big grin on his face tugged at Bass's heart. Was this what Connor had looked like at that age? Had he been this excited to go see some fake Santa at the mall?

* * *

Charlie had thought Miles had been exaggerating a little when he'd claimed that Monroe would scare the kids away, but she was still surprised when the guy actually turned out to be good with kids. She doubted the authenticity of that wide grin spread across his face, but the kids seemed to be eating it up. Who would have ever thought Monroe would end up the one spreading Christmas cheer to a bunch of little kids?

Her turn was almost up and she noticed a few of the parents were giving her strange looks, but that didn't matter. It was her own family she was trying to get back at. Besides, she really wasn't that opposed to sitting on Monroe's lap if she was perfectly honest with herself. The guy had been hitting on her practically nonstop lately and she even let herself flirt back sometimes. It wasn't like there was a whole lot of competition around to throw herself at to try to avoid what she had been dreading feeling about him for a long time. Besides, Miles and her mom were so wrapped up in each other now and Monroe had practically turned into a hero. It didn't cancel out all that he had done before, but he was a different person now. One she could almost see herself with if she could find a way to break it to her family.

* * *

She didn't even hesitate before sitting right on his lap and focusing her attention solely on him. Or so it appeared.

"Are they still watching?" She questioned.

Bass peered over her shoulder and scanned the crowd for a moment before spotting Rachel watching them with a look of sadness and disgust while Miles glared from her side. "Did you really think they'd just look away while you're in my lap?" She looked very satisfied with herself, but didn't utter a word in response. "So what do you want for Christmas, Charlotte?"

She shrugged. "All I really want right now is revenge and I seem to already be getting it."

"Then what is Santa supposed to bring you?" He teased.

"Surprise me," she responded with a wicked smile.

He glanced over at the line of impatient children and parents and frowned. As much as he would like to keep her there for longer, it was probably not a good idea. He had to finish her turn up.

"As long as you've been a good girl, you should get a good present." His lips were practically touching her ear as he murmured, "I don't have any candy canes to hand out, but I do have something else you can suck on."

"Please tell me you are not saying that to the children," Charlie responded.

"Don't worry," he responded. "That's a special offer just for you."

"In that case, we'll see," she taunted as she rose to her feet. She leaned over to whisper one last thing in his ear before giving the next person in line their turn. "Depends how good my present is."

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review! This is a gift to selenehekate as part of thegoodshipcharloe's A Very Charloe Christmas.** **Sorry for being so late to post this, but I hope you like it. The next chapter should be up sometime today and things should get a little more inappropriate in it. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was wrong. There's definitely going to be another chapter after this because one chapter of smut just isn't enough.**

* * *

It was Christmas night and Charlie hadn't seen Monroe all day. Apparently his Christmas plans consisted of sitting by himself somewhere. That wasn't going to do.

She had spent a large part of her day wondering where he was, so when she finally got the chance for a little alone time late in the evening she decided to go look for him. He had been staying in an abandoned house a street over, so it wasn't long before she was letting herself in past his peeling front door.

He was a truly pathetic sight, reclined on the couch with a drink in his hand. He was utterly surrounded by darkness, except for the small strip of moonlight shining in through the window.

He barely glanced up at her before he questioned, "Shouldn't you be with your family on Christmas?"

"I was," Charlie responded. "For hours. I got more than my fill of them to last me for the rest of the year. Is this what you've been doing all day?"

His legs slid from the old leather of the couch and his feet landed on the floor with two loud thumps. He leaned forward and set his bottle down on the low coffee table, then glanced up at her again and skirted her question, "What are you doing here, Charlotte?"

"I thought you were done calling me Charlotte," she commented as she walked further into the room, stopping at the opposite edge of the table.

* * *

He shrugged. Charlie implied a sense of familiarity. Charlotte was the name he had been told Rachel was naming her daughter. It was the name you told an acquaintance. To family, she may be Charlie, but to him she was Charlotte. He didn't have family anymore and he was perfectly content to wallow in self-pity about it.

"Santa didn't come, you know," she pointed out as she took a step closer to him.

"What? Rachel went overboard in every aspect except for presents?" Bass challenged.

"No, I got my presents from her and Miles already," Charlie responded. A small smile tugged at her lips as she added, "I just didn't get the one I was looking forward to the most yet."

"Sorry to disappoint," he muttered.

"Christmas isn't over yet," she pointed out. Her jeans were practically brushing against his knees now. She was clearly looking for him to make a move. Was he really going to throw this chance away just because he was too busy pouting and feeling sorry for himself?

"You're supposed to leave something out for Santa," he pointed out. "Maybe that's why you didn't get anything."

"Hmm," she considered for a moment as she toyed with the zipper of her leather jacket. "I guess I'd better make up for that then."

She began to tug at the zipper, agonizingly slowly. At this rate he'd be lucky if he had her half undressed by New Year's. He reached up and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her down into his lap. If she was going to play with him, then he at least wanted a front-row seat.

His mouth quickly replaced her jacket as she shrugged it off one shoulder and he began to press open-mouthed kisses against the newly bared flesh around her tank-top. His left hand reached around to support her lower back as his right pushed her sleeve the rest of the way off.

She was already rocking back and forth on him and her lips twisted up as she got the reaction she was looking for. One of her arms wrapped around his neck as her other hand landed on his shoulder to steady her. She was already in his lap and she could ask for anything she wanted, just as long as she stopped delaying and got more of those clothes off, now.

His free hand tugged at the hem of her shirt as the hand on her back slid down and underneath the fabric, hoping she would take the hint.

"Someone's impatient," she teased as she reached down to grab her shirt. She pulled it over her head, intentionally slower than he would have preferred, then tossed it aside.

Finally, something he could work with. His hand at her side crept upwards to cup her left breast over the thin fabric of her black bra as his mouth worked its way down from her neck towards her cleavage.

Charlie was the one tugging at his shirt now, pulling the back of it up until the fabric was bunched under her fingers. He pulled himself away from her, just for long enough to tug it over his head and toss it aside. He wasn't sure where it landed and, frankly, he couldn't care less. He was getting too impatient for that.

This was his present to her. She shouldn't be the one in charge, deciding when and how their clothes came off. So why was he acting like it and letting her think she was in control?

He lifted her up, all at once, and she grabbed on tight. Her legs constricted around his waist as nails dug into his back and her other hand grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of his head.

Somewhere in the back of his mind the sound of a bottle crashing to the floor registered as he set her down on the table, his body pressed against hers. He knew it was going to be a bitch to clean up later, but he didn't bother worrying about that now.

"You alright?" He panted out.

* * *

"What?"

Charlie's brain was far too fuzzy for the words to make any kind of sense to her. Why wouldn't she be alright, with his muscular chest—and certain other parts of his anatomy she was eager to get uncovered—pressed against her?

"Broken glass," he responded.

Oh.

"Didn't get me," she responded as her hands moved towards his belt. She managed to get the buckle undone before he grabbed onto her wrist to stop her.

"Not yet," he murmured. "You first."

There seemed to be a lot of that going around tonight, but she wasn't about to argue. They'd been dancing around this for months and, now that they had actually given in, she was ready to agree to just about anything he said.

She kicked her boots off and moved to unbutton her pants, but once again his fingers brushed hers out of the way.

"I get it," she purred as he undid her zipper. "You like being in charge." He hooked his fingers into the waist of her jeans and pulled them down as she lifted her ass off the table to help him. "So do I."

His hand ran over the drenched fabric of her panties as he questioned, "Then do you want me to stop?"

She gulped, then reluctantly admitted, "No."

"That's what I thought," he responded with a low chuckle that made her insides tighten.

Fuck. Was it possible to be sexually attracted to a laugh?

His fingers kept tracing lazy circles over her core as he asked, "Well, what _do_ you want?"

Like he didn't already know.

Her hips bucked up, searching for a better angle to grind against his hand as she stretched up to cover his lips with hers. If he wanted his present, then he had better get her off before Christmas was over.

His tongue slipped into her mouth as he pulled his hand away and she let out an involuntary whimper.

As Monroe's hand slid behind her back to unclasp her bra, she repositioned herself so that his thigh was between her legs.

* * *

His pants were definitely going to need washed after this. She had already been wet before and now she was grinding relentlessly against his leg. Clearly she was going to set her own pace, regardless of what he did.

Her bra fell to the floor, but there was no escaping her iron grip on his leg.

"Do you really want to get off on my leg?"

Judging by the grunts she was emitting, she was perfectly content with the idea. She was picking up her pace now, so he gave in and moved his attention to her breasts figuring he could at least help out more than being just the leg for her to hump. His mouth latched onto her right breast as his fingers traced circles around her left nipple.

She went tumbling over the edge when his tongue flicked over her nipple. Her back arched and her legs tightened, then let go, then tightened around his leg again as her arms pulled him further against her.

He let her ride it out, then pulled back enough to see the satisfied smile that spread across her lips.

"A little anticlimactic, don't you think?" Bass questioned. After all, there had been months leading up to this and he hadn't even managed to get her all the way out of her clothes before she had gotten herself off against his leg. That definitely could not be what she had been hoping for when she had shown up there that night.

She took a second to catch her breath, but her chest was still pounding up and down she panted out, "Oh, that was definitely climactic." Her legs fell back against the table as she added, "Now are you going to take those pants off, or what?"

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed it and there will be more smut coming soon. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't need to be asked again. Besides, at this rate he was never going to last if he didn't get his pants off.

She wasn't waiting for an answer anyways as she quickly undid them and shoved them, along with his boxers, down past his hips. Bass pushed them the rest of the way off, then focused his attention back on her to find her thumbs already hooked in her panties as she slowly pushed them down.

Once they were out of the way, she let him do the rest of the work and he grabbed the fabric with his teeth to pull them the rest of the way off.

* * *

She was in for trouble if he kept this up.

"Hurry up," she insisted as her foot landed on top of his back, holding him back from straying any further away from her.

He let out a laugh at that as he positioned himself back over top of her. "Who's impatient now?"

"I am," she responded, then reached between them to grip his erection. She stroked it absentmindedly as she challenged, "I thought you'd be a little more eager to deal with this."

Monroe let out a grunt she took as a sign she was right, so she released her grip and let her hand move to his chest and slide its way back up.

He steadied himself with his right forearm as he slowly guided himself inside her with his left hand. Her walls were so slick that he faced little resistance, so he quickly picked up his pace a little as her arm hooked under his and over his shoulder to pull him down closer to her.

Charlie met his pace as he shifted so that his weight was resting on his arms on either side of her. Once settled, he began to push into her faster and she responded with a breathy moan.

She pulled him even closer to her until there was no point trying to balance himself. All of his weight was on her now, but she didn't seem to mind. One of her legs wrapped around him, her foot slowly gliding along the flesh on the back of his leg to give him a better angle.

He felt himself press even deeper as he brought his lips down to hers. She nipped at his lower lip as he let his hands wander along her body.

She was already sensitive from her last climax, so it wasn't long before she lost control again.

She rode her orgasm out, muscles tensing around him as he pounded into her. It wasn't until after she had come back down that she moved her lips away from his to shove him back by the shoulders.

He frowned, but stopped his movements and gave her a questioning look. Was she just going to leave him on his own now that she had finished twice?

She was sitting up, so he moved his body off of hers, disappointed as he was.

As he moved to stand up, she shoved him backwards and ordered him with a single word, "Couch."

He fell back against it and before he had the chance to ask what she was up to, she had already dropped to her knees in front of him.

He hadn't thought his earlier line would really work, but there she was on the floor between his legs, glancing up at him with a bewitching smile that made his cock twitch and suddenly he was afraid he was going to blow his load without her even touching him.

Her hands landed on his knees, then slowly slid upwards until her warm palms settled halfway up his thighs. She wet her lips with her tongue and he had to close his eyes, head falling back against the back of the couch, to keep himself from losing control right then and there.

Charlie's tongue ran along his shaft, still covered in her juices from her last orgasm, before she took him in his mouth. He couldn't keep his eyes shut anymore, he needed to see her. No matter how close he already was.

As he gazed down at her, he tried to commit every single detail into his memory. Looking at her now, it was hard to believe she could be anything less than perfect as her head bobbed up and down, all the while her eyes kept looking up at him.

One of her hands moved to his base to help steady him as she picked up her pace.

His hand was in her hair, tugging on it hard. He wasn't sure when it had gotten there. Maybe it had been there all along.

* * *

Charlie knew he was getting close, very close, even before he warned her with a guttural, "Almost."

That was it, all he could get out was that one word. She didn't let up though. The whole point of this was finishing him off and it's not like she was going to get pregnant now that they had switched methods.

Still, she could feel him force his grip on her hair to loosen, even as his hips bucked upwards to meet her. He was trying to give her an out, warning her so she could pull away in time.

"Charl-"

* * *

It was too late. Charlie took it all in her mouth and he was trying to catch his breath enough to get out an apology, but she didn't seem to mind as she swallowed it all, then gave him one last lick for good measure.

He still couldn't quite form words as he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her up to his level so he could bring his lips to hers. Charlie gave him a sweet kiss, then fell back against the leather seat next to him.

Fuck. They should have done that a long time ago. For a Christmas that had started off unbearable, it sure had ended well.

A minute or two passed and just as his heart rate was beginning to return to normal, she shifted forwards on the couch and let one of her feet fall to the floor.

"Where are you going?" He grumbled as he grabbed her arm to keep her from getting up any further.

"As fun as that was," she told him, then paused to press another chaste kiss against his lips. "And, believe me, that was fun. I still have to get home before Miles and my mom figure out what I've been up to."

He frowned. "I take it this is a one-time thing then."

"No," she responded with a vehement shake of her head. Then faltered and frowned as she added, "I don't know."

"Do you want it to be a one-time thing?" He challenged.

"Not really," she admitted.

"So then what's the problem?" Bass asked, even though he knew there was an endless list of problems if you stopped to really look.

"Miles and my mom are going to find out," she pointed out.

"So let them," he responded as he stretched to press a kiss against her temple. His voice was sweet in her ear as he added, "Miles is in such a good mood from your mom these days, I bet I could get away with just a black eye or two."

* * *

She shoved him back with a palm against his chest. Talk about how much sex her uncle was having with her mother wasn't exactly what she wanted him whispering into her ear. "Don't make me think about them in bed."

"We both know they're getting it on regularly," Bass pointed out. "You put up with it, give them your blessing even, they can learn to put up with this."

Charlie frowned. He had a point, but that didn't mean they would agree with him.

"I'll think about it," she promised him. "But I really should get home."

"You need your own place," Monroe murmured. "You can't keep living with them. Eventually you are going to walk in on something you don't want to see or hear something you can't unhear."

The latter had already happened, but she wasn't about to bring that up. "They're my family. Of course I live with them."

"You're also an adult," he pointed out. "And I'm sure they wouldn't mind the privacy."

"You just want me to move somewhere else so it'll be easier to sneak around," she accused. He only shrugged in response, so Charlie narrowed her eyes at him. "Or are you seriously asking me to move in with you? Already?"

They hadn't even settled on whether anything else was going to happen between them and he was trying to work out their living arrangements. Unbelievable.

"I'm not saying that," he insisted. "I'm just saying you could stay tonight and we could see where things go from here."

"How are we supposed to break it to them?" Charlie tried.

"That sounds like something to worry about tomorrow," he pointed out as he snaked his arm around her waist. "Besides, your shirt is soaked in bourbon and probably has shards of glass in it. Do you really want to go home in that and hope that no one notices?"

"And what if I stay?" She questioned. "Then I go home tomorrow morning reeking of spilled bourbon. How is that any better?"

"I'll sneak in and steal clothes for you if I have to," he promised. "Or you could just go in mine and break the news to them that way."

"Only if you come with me," she insisted.

"Does that mean you're staying?" He asked her with an eager smile.

"Fine, I'll stay," she agreed, purposely letting herself sound more reluctant than she felt. Sure, she had been fighting it, but not because she hadn't wanted to stay. She leaned her weight back against him as she added, "But just for tonight."

"Whatever you say," he murmured unconvincingly as he pressed his lips to her temple.

"I mean it," she responded. "I am not moving in with you."

"Not yet," he corrected her.

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review! I hope you guys enjoyed the story and a big thanks goes out to BassCharlie-SparrowHawke for reviewing the first two chapters! :)**


End file.
